


La Bella Notte

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is finally celebrating Tommy's birthday the way he wants to - a private romantic dinner in Italy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Bella Notte

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo)[**kissbingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo) , [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo) , and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

La Bella Notte

"So, where are we going? And I still can't believe Lane actually let you drive by yourself."

Adam laughed. "Well, Monte might have had a hand in that, convinced her I was a big boy and could handle myself." He turned to look at Tommy from his side of the car. "She relented, couldn't withstand my pout and Monte's father face. So, she gave in on the car and found us the perfect little spot. It's a family owned restaurant, they have no idea who I am and they guaranteed her a very private dinner. The GPS is programmed to deliver us to the front door, there shouldn't be any press since as far as they know I'm staying in tonight. And we are going to have a fabulous home-cooked Italian dinner in Italy and we are going to celebrate your fucking birthday even if it is a month late."

Tommy smiled at Adam's emphatic declaration. "You know we celebrated it in New Zealand."

"I know but that was public, this is private."

Tommy's grin grew broader at the pouting tone in Adam's voice. "But it was still awesome. I mean, Metallica on stage with you?"

"Yeah?" Adam asked softly.

Tommy looked up and met his eyes. "Yeah. I know what it took for you to go out there and sing something you didn't really know one hundred percent. It meant a lot to me. And I'm sure whatever you have planned tonight will be just as awesome."

Adam smiled brightly. "Of course it will, because I planned it and I'll finally get to do what I want. Take you out for a quiet dinner, just the two of us."

Tommy blushed and ducked his head. He should be used to Adam by now, but sometimes his enthusiasm could be a little overwhelming. It had been a rather trying couple of days. Adam had been in a pissy mood since yesterday. Soundcheck had been rocky with Adam losing his temper and taking his frustration out on some poor local sound guy who barely spoke English. And then Neil had brought back lunch and Adam's order had been wrong. Since no one else had requested a salad, he couldn't even trade. He'd nibbled a bit at Tommy's cheeseburger and fries but basically didn't eat anything.

Sasha's bag had been left behind in Zurich and the airline had told them there was no way they would get it in time, so she'd had to scramble for an outfit to wear that evening for the concert. The concert itself had been sick. The crowd had been enthusiastic and had been rewarded with a killer encore. But at the barricades some fans had gotten grabby and Adam had pulled Tommy away in a huff and they'd left the signing early.

Adam had done a bunch of press stuff that morning and from what Tommy gathered they had all gone well, albeit boring since they were still making him answer the same tired questions. Sasha's bag had finally shown up but one of the sides had been ripped so she'd had to go shopping for a new bag. Neil had been pissy about some fans that had managed to get a not so flattering picture of him and then had tweeted it much to his chagrin. Adam had finally had enough and gone over to talk to Lane, very heatedly. When he finished, he'd smiled smugly, slapped Neil on the back of the head and gone up to his room. And now they were on their way to dinner at some out of the way place, away from everyone else.

Tommy looked over at Adam who was concentrating on the road. He could still see the lines of tension around his eyes and the stiff way Adam was holding his shoulders so when the car stopped, Tommy let go of the breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding. He got out of the car and stretched his legs as Adam remained in the driver's seat frowning. Tommy stuck his head back into the car. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I don't think this is right. Nothing around here says Angelo's."

Tommy turned around and looked up and down the quiet street. Adam was right, it looked fairly residential, in fact. He shrugged and turned back just in time to see Adam dialing his phone.

"Lane? Are you sure this is the right address?"

Tommy leaned into the car again, he could hear Lane's voice but couldn’t really make out any of the words. He watched as Adam looked at the paper in his hand, looked at the GPS and then hit his fist on the steering wheel. "Shit! Call them, tell them we're running late but we're on our way now." He shut off the phone and started the car, not even looking at Tommy. "Get in, we're at the wrong place."

Tommy hopped in and pulled his seat belt on as Adam roared off into the darkness. Tommy chewed his nail, sensing the anger rolling off of Adam in waves. He knew it was best just to keep quiet so he did.

They'd been driving for about ten minutes when there was a loud bang and then a flopping sound as the car swerved.

"FUCK!" Adam slammed his fist down on the steering wheel again and pulled off to the side of the road. "I think we blew a tire. Dammit!"

He stopped the car and got out, Tommy followed and sure enough their right rear tire was shredded. Adam hung his head in defeat. He pulled out his phone to call Lane when Tommy laid a hand on his arm. "Let's just change the tire ourselves. Okay? It's not that hard. I've done it before."

Adam looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

Tommy shrugged. "Yeah, it's no big deal. I can get it done faster than calling someone. Get the manual out of the glovebox and pop the trunk."

Adam did what he asked and handed Tommy the manual. Tommy flipped through it quickly, looking at the illustrations. He got the spare out of the trunk along with the jack and the tools. Adam stepped forward offering to help him and Tommy brushed him off. "I got this. Call Lane, let her know we're going to be even later. Have her call the restaurant."

Adam did just that and in about twenty minutes Tommy had the tire changed and the shredded one in the trunk. His hands were filthy, he had a smudge of dirt on his cheek, and his shirt was a bit of a disaster but the job was done and they were back on the road.

"Thanks," Adam said quietly.

Tommy shrugged. "No problem. I'm just glad there was a spare."

Adam finally cracked a smile which grew when Tommy pointed out the sign for Angelo's off to the right up ahead. He parked the car in one of the designated spots and hopped out, hurrying to the passenger side and holding his hand out for Tommy. Tommy ducked his head and smiled as he took Adam's hand and let himself be pulled toward the restaurant entrance.

After a few moments of stilted English and broken Italian on Adam's part, and a brief stop in the bathroom for Tommy, they were directed to a quiet table in the back. It was kind of near the kitchen but it was private and that was what mattered. Tommy didn't say a word when Adam pulled out his chair, he didn't want to ruin the good mood that Adam was desperately trying to work himself back into.

Tommy opened the menu and frowned, it was all in Italian. He looked up to see Adam looking at his own menu. "Um, Adam?"

"Hmm?" Adam asked, still looking at the menu.

"I'm only getting a few words here and there," he admitted in a quiet voice.

Adam's brow furrowed and then he smiled. "Why don't you let me order, okay?"

Tommy smiled with relief, closing his menu. Adam knew what he liked and they **were** in Italy so it would be good no matter what. "Okay. I trust you."

Adam smiled and looked back down at the menu while Tommy looked around the restaurant. It wasn't very big. There were red and white checked tablecloths on all the tables with candles flickering in glass jars in the center of each table. Couples were scattered throughout the room, including one couple with a baby in a car carrier. He looked up when the waiter came to take their order. He listened with rapt fascination as Adam ordered their drinks, an appetizer, and dinner for both of them.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian so well," Tommy said.

Adam smiled. "I lived over in Germany for six months a few years ago, I picked up a few things. Including how to order off a menu in France and Italy. Oh, and how to ask where the bathroom is, that's always important."

Tommy laughed.

"Sorry I've been such a bitch the last two days."

Tommy shrugged. "It's okay, I know you want everything to be perfect. Besides, you weren't a bitch to me."

Adam smiled wryly. "Yeah, but I was to everyone else. And I know they usually elect you to 'deal' with me when I get like that."

Tommy felt the blush rising up in his face. "I don't mind."

Adam reached out and grabbed one of Tommy's hands in his own, stroking over the back of it with his thumb. "I mind. You shouldn't have to 'deal' with me."

"What if I want to?"

Adam was prevented from answering by the waiter who showed up with a bottle of wine. Tommy watched as he opened it and poured a little for Adam to taste. When Adam gave his approval, the waiter poured them both a glass, set the wine on the table and moved away.

"I know red wine isn't your favorite, but it is Italian, the food, I mean,  
and the wine –"

"It's fine." Tommy reassured him, squeezing his hand and then letting it go to reach for his glass and raise it toward Adam.

Adam grinned and raised his glass in return. "To your birthday."

"To a nice, calm, quiet evening."

"I'll drink to that."

They clinked glasses and each took a drink before setting their glass back down.

"It's nice. Smooth, doesn't have that bitter flavor like most red wines."

Adam beamed at him and Tommy smiled, knowing he'd do just about anything if Adam would keep that pleased look on his face. They made small talk then, talking about the final six shows, the end of the tour, what they were going to do back in LA when they got home until the waiter delivered their appetizer. Then the silence spread between them as they ate.

Tommy had to admit, it was really good. Adam had ordered bruschetta and Tommy had to keep from eating the whole thing himself. He was fairly surprised Adam was even eating it, considering it was mostly bread. Adam laughed when he mentioned that.

"There are some nights that I like to splurge. Celebrating your birthday definitely qualifies as one of them."

Tommy felt the blush rise up in his cheeks and he took another bite of the bread so he didn't have to say anything. Adam just smiled and took a sip of his wine. When he finished chewing, the moment had passed and Tommy changed the subject. "So what were the others doing tonight?"

Adam pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I think Sasha had found a club to go to. At least I know she and Terrance and Taylor were going. I think they were gonna try and drag Neil with them."

Tommy snorted with laughter. Neil was a lot of fun at clubs, but with Sasha picking out the destination it was unlikely he would be able to hook up.

They had just finished the appetizer when the waiter appeared with a tray. He cleared the table and then set their meals down in front of them. Adam had gotten some shrimp dish that looked really good and he'd ordered Tommy a huge steak smothered in Italian herbs and tomato sauce. The waiter placed a large plate of spaghetti and meatballs between them, asked if they needed anything else and then left them to it.

Tommy stared at the food. "We're never gonna be able to eat all this."

Adam laughed. "We can share it, but yeah, no way we'll eat all of it. Now dig in, let me know how the steak is."

Tommy cut into the steak and it was pink and juicy and smelled delicious. He closed his eyes as he chewed, not even realizing the noises he was making until Adam coughed on one of his shrimp. Tommy's eyes flew open as Adam was frantically drinking from his water glass.

"Are you okay?" he asked nervously.

Adam flapped his hand at him, nodding his head, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. "Yeah, yeah, it's just, you –"

Tommy put his fork down and reached for his wine. "I what?"

Adam's face flushed red and he set his water down, grabbing another bite of shrimp. "You, um, you look like you're really enjoying your steak."

A grin broke out over Tommy's face. "Yeah, it's really good. You want to try a bite?"

Adam shook his head, taking another drink of water. "No, no, you go ahead."

"Okay, if you're sure."

Adam nodded his head again and Tommy went back to eating, glancing over at Adam every now and then to watch him eat, because it was obvious he was really enjoying his shrimp as well. He finished about half his steak before reaching for a bite of spaghetti only to find Adam reaching for one at the same time. They laughed as they both twirled spaghetti noodles with their forks. Adam frowned when a bit of sauce splashed up onto his chin. Tommy reached across the table and wiped it off with his thumb. He pulled his hand back, slid his thumb into his mouth and licked it clean. He kept his eyes on Adam the entire time and watched as they darkened with heat only to forcibly clear a second or two later.

He pulled his thumb out and wiped it on his napkin before reaching for more spaghetti. They shared the spaghetti a few more times before returning to their main meals. Tommy polished off his steak and pushed his plate away, watching as Adam did the same thing. He picked up his fork and dug into the spaghetti again, closing his eyes as he sucked a noodle into his mouth until something wet and saucy was pressed up against his lips. His eyes flew open as did Adam's and they both jumped back from each other, the shared spaghetti noodle left dangling from Adam's mouth. Tommy felt his cheeks heat up and ducked his head, smiling.

Adam sucked the rest of the noodle into his mouth and pushed the last meatball on the plate toward Tommy. "Here," he said softly.

Tommy looked up at him through his eyelashes and murmured a quiet thanks as he took the meatball, his lips still tingling from the kiss. He chewed thoughtfully, wondering why this particular kiss affected him so much; it wasn't like they hadn't kissed before. Hell, they'd kissed on stage almost every night for the last five months. But this one was different, for whatever reason, it just was.

They finished their wine and ordered tiramisu for dessert. They shared that and Tommy laughed as Adam insisted on feeding him bite after bite. After they finished, the waiter brought their check and Adam reached for his wallet. Tommy watched as the color drained from his face and he patted frantically at his pockets.

"Adam?"

Adam slumped in his chair miserably. "I can't find my wallet. I could have sworn I put it in my pocket but I must have left it in the hotel room."

"Do you want to call Lane?"

"Yeah, do you mind?"

"Nope."

He sat there looking around the restaurant while Adam called and verified with Lane that his wallet was indeed in the hotel room. Tommy interrupted him when he and Lane started discussing how Adam was going to pay for the meal.

"Let me get it," Tommy said softly.

"No, this is your birthday meal, I can't let you buy it."

"Adam, it's okay, really. It will be easier than having to convince them to let Lane give them a credit card number over the phone. Okay? Please?"

Tommy knew he'd won when he heard Lane agreeing with him faintly over the phone. He reached for his wallet and pulled out his credit card. The waiter came and took it away with the bill. Adam rested his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. Tommy remained quiet, knowing Adam was beating himself up right now and knowing there was nothing he could do until they were outside the restaurant.

When the waiter returned he signed the check quickly, put his credit card away and took a final sip of water. "Adam," he said softly. "You ready?"

Adam nodded without looking at him and stood up, walking toward the entrance. Tommy followed behind him as fast as he could but Adam reached the car first and Tommy knew he was about to witness a full HBIC tantrum if he didn't do something to stop it. He strode right up to Adam, pressed him against the car, lifted himself up onto his toes and kissed him full on the mouth, tongue and everything.

Adam was still for a moment, not returning the kiss, too startled to respond and then Tommy shifted against him, pressing a rapidly growing erection into his thigh. Tommy wrapped his hands around Adam's neck, pulling him closer, threading his fingers through Adam's hair and when Adam's mouth relaxed beneath his, he couldn't help the moan that slipped out.

That one little sound was all it took for Adam to regain control, wrap his arms tightly around Tommy and dominate the kiss until they were both left breathless and panting against each other, matching erections straining their jeans.

Adam pulled back first, brushing the fringe off Tommy's forehead. Tommy leaned into his touch. "Thank you," he whispered.

Adam cupped his face. "For what?"

"For making this my best birthday ever."

Adam smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes so Tommy kept going.

"No, don't think about all the things that went wrong. Between playing Metallica on stage with you in New Zealand and getting one hundred percent of your attention all to myself tonight along with a fantastic Italian dinner in a romantic setting in fucking Italy? I couldn't have dreamed up a better birthday. So thank you."

Adam's smile broadened and Tommy was pleased to see it finally reaching his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Now take me back to the hotel and fuck me into the mattress, that kiss made me fucking horny."

Adam's rich laughter filled the air. "Anything you wish, birthday boy, anything you wish."

  
 ****

The End.


End file.
